Another Old Lang Syne
by Joe Stoppinghem
Summary: My entry for the Zaratan’s Holiday Story Contest. Based on a holiday song, two people who haven't seen each other for a many years, spend time visiting on Christmas Eve. Hope you will recognize the composition.


This is my entry for Zaratan's Holiday Story Contest.

I was at a local Malt Shop when this song was being played on the piano; thus I was inspired to write this for the contest. The composition may be recognized or not. I hope I will be doing justice for the song and the composer. I must thank the gracious inputs from the following; my wife, Noobfish, Sir Sebastian and Daccu65 without their generous suggestions, this story would be a little less of an offering.

As always, the characters are owned by the Disney Corporation and created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle, except Justin Tyme, that's mine.

* * * * * * *

I pulled into the Smarty Mart parking lot to do a little last minute grocery shopping for my mom. The white stuff was making the trip take a little longer than I had planned, but since everyone was being careful getting around, there was very little stress.

"_Good afternoon, Middleton. This is Justin Tyme, on KMTN._ _ The snow is falling this Christmas Eve in the tri-city area for the year 2016. Hope you're enjoying the holidays."_ I turned off the engine of my Lincoln LS. _"We're on our forty-forth straight day of Holiday Christmas music..."_ The radio fell silent when I opened my car door.

Christmas.

It was that time of year for many of us; coming home, visiting family and friends, well, family at least. Haven't seen any friends for as long as I can remember. It always started out the same way; we could never fit each other into our busy schedules, and those infrequent conversations soon gave way to a distant memory. Guess that's what they mean by growing apart. And when we were young, we all thought it would never happen to us.

Grabbing a shopping cart, along with the list mom gave me, I said to myself, "Might as well start with the frozen foods section."

Something beautiful caught the corner of my eye from a reflection on the freezer glass door.

She was wearing a navy blue parka, a pair of jeans, not tight but yet very flattering just the same, with beige snow shoes, and leaning over the frozen section as though reaching for a pack of frozen peas hesitantly. She looked close to my age, which was a far cry from my teenage days, with an air of sophisticated grace and matured beauty. Glancing wonderingly at the pack of frozen peas in her hands, she looked a little flustered, as though uncertain of her actions. And I found myself remembering that look, having seen it over a thousand times, as though as it was only yesterday.

My mind rationalized, "_No it can't be her..."_ but my heart felt certain, and I was inextricably drawn toward her. I stole behind her and touched her gently on the sleeve.

"Yes?" she spoke curtly with a slight frustration rising in her voice, as she looked at me without a glimmer of recognition in her eyes. My heart sank a little and I wished I'd never approached her in the first place. But then her eyes suddenly opened wide and glistened a little as she saw a ghost from her past.

"Oh, my," her hand flew up to her mouth. "I haven't seen you..." She wrapped her arms around me clumsily, but in her haste, she dropped her purse and spilled its contents all over the supermarket floor. On her face was a look of despair, a strange sort of resignation at her fate, but then a smile broke and a soft giggle was heard. And it built up to a gale of laughter, and I couldn't help but join her in laughing at the strange turn of events until we wept tears. I helped her gather up the items on the floor and together we finished our shopping.

At the checkout line, I was beginning to feel embarrassed. I could see she felt the same way too. It was beginning to feel like that really awkward silence where we didn't know what to say right before we broke up. And yet, despite knowing that, I tried my best to keep the conversation from dragging. "Looks like you're planning a dinner. With the family?" I inquired, nodding my head at the amount food in her cart.

"No," she replied with a gracious smile, "I'm starting a new diet, all you can eat and still lose weight."

I just stood there, not knowing what to believe. The way she smiled at me; she still looked just as gorgeous as she had in Middleton High, the few pounds we all may have added through the years, weren't noticeable on her. If anything, she was even more appealing than she was in high school.

"I'm just playing you. Yes, I'm planning a big party at home. It's going to be family and some of my husband's workers."

With both of our shopping errands complete and paid for, "Hey, let me help you with this," I offered, as I picked up one of her shopping bags. I wasn't about to let her go just like that again, hoping that somehow we could prolong the encounter. I must have sounded desperate when I finally forced the words from my throat. "Maybe we can go and chat over a few drinks? Is there a bar open this time today?"

"Sorry, McCorkle and Schoolley's will be packed this time of year. No other places are nearby, but we can get a six-pack from the liquor store over there," She offered. "We can go to my car and visit... I'd like that a lot."

I nodded my head, glad that I have a few more precious moments with her. In her car after a few sips, the alcohol took effect, and the talking became less embarrassing, mainly we were just reliving the old times. "...So here we were at cabin 13 at Camp Wannaweep," She was having a hard time telling the story because she was laughing so much. "I was munching on ancient Pop Porter's Pork loins. I mean they had to be... had to be a decade old. You should have seen the look on Bonnie's face. It was, it was... priceless."

When she was able to finally stop laughing, a moment passed and she held up her beer can, "How about a toast? To innocence. May we learn from it, but never lose it."

After taking a few sips, I decided to hold my drink up, "Another toast? To now. May we appreciate it even on the worst of days."

In all of life, I've never found myself so empty. Woulda, coulda, shoulda, the three most hated words I know. I wanted to reach beyond this, the two of us, just to let her know what I'm feeling, but I didn't know how. "Speaking of now..."

"Yes, I am and he's an architect," she interjected. "Maybe not the man I dreamed of marrying during high school, but my family is warm, safe and dry. Bills are all paid, we're in a nice neighborhood and the kids are wonderful."

"Sounds like a dream. I take it that you found your 'happily ever after'?"

"I know it's not a good idea to lie this close to Christmas," she looked at me and for the first time I saw a bit of wistfulness in her eyes. And in a softer voice, she whispered, "I don't want to be put on the naughty list."

It was quite for a little time after her "confession." I didn't know how to respond; I was too scared that I may say the wrong thing or such. I've known many women but she is a once in a lifetime kind of lady. Life just seems to be better when she was around; but here she is again, slipping through my grasp.

Finally I was able to blurt out, "Tara, the years have been a friend to you. Your eyes are still as blue as they were when you were cheering for the Mad Dogs. I can also say that you haven't changed a bit, you're still that same wonderful person just as you were back in high school." Her reaction was not what I was expecting or at least I couldn't tell what she was feeling... Was she doubting my words, or was that gratitude for compliments she hadn't heard for a while?

The car was quiet for only a few moments, but it felt like an eternity. Not that I would object to spending eternity this way...

This time, she finally broke the silence, "Say, I haven't mentioned I've seen your work in the magazines. They talk about you quite a bit. You must be doing well. I mean you're in the Architect Digest, Luxury Homes and such. Your works are hanging in Martin Smarty's homes, The Senior's private island, Bueno Nacho Corporate headquarters..."

"Well the notoriety was heavenly, but traveling from art show to art show and dealing with clients was hell." I decided to offer another toast. Holding up the can once again, "To innocence..."

"We've done that one already."

"Oh, sorry. OK. To time... Morris Day and the band."

"God, you could always be so silly," she burst out with that comfortable laughter. "I sure do miss that… It was one of our high school secrets. Mr. Straight-Laced Josh Mankey, the goof ball. "

"OK, OK… To time, may all your tomorrows be as good as all your yesterdays."

After noticing the clock on the dashboard, she replied, " Josh, this has to be one of the best presents I'll ever get for the holidays, but one drink will be enough. Plus I have to get back on schedule… I do hope we'll see each other again, soon. You've done more for me today that I could ever hope for... You see, I lost my mom earlier this year. This would be my first holiday without her. Thanks to you, I have something to smile about this Christmas. You've helped me remember the good times. Times I haven't thought of in years. And I mean it, I want to see you again. Soon."

Just when I was starting to get out of her car, she reached over and pulled me by the sleeve, before giving me a kiss on the cheek. As I watched her drive away, for a moment I was back at Middleton High and felt that old familiar pain.

After starting my car, the radio came back on, _"Well __folks__, it looks like it won't be a white Christmas after all, __we're getting reports of rain in various parts of the county and__..."_

"So much for that perfect Christmas."

* * * * * *

Yes, the song was "Same Old Lang Syne" from Dan Fogelberg. The world lost Mr. Fogelberg December 17, 2007, to cancer. Many of his wonderful compositions are played on the radio and are a part of American music. His singing grace will be sorely missed.


End file.
